Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Background Information
A work vehicle, such as a wheel loader or the like, which is equipped with a power transmission apparatus having a torque converter and a multi-stage transmission device (hereinafter termed a “torque converter type transmission device) has been publicly known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2010-138924). On the other hand, in recent years, instead of a torque converter type transmission device, an HMT (hydraulic-mechanical transmission device) and an EMT (electro-mechanical transmission device) have been publicly known as power transmission apparatuses (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2006-041819).